Save me
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam's having a really tough time. Her grandma's died, Danny's with Val, Vlad has her captured she's been raped and stabbed by Dash and more! Only Danny can really cheer her up now. DXS oneshot
1. Chapter 1

'Ah cummon Sam, you know you wanna kiss me!' Danny teased Sam who was upset. As much as Sam wanted to plant a kiss on Danny she had to suppress it.  
'I do not want to kiss you.' Sam said and she glared at her shoes.  
'Yes you do Sam. I know you love me.'  
'I do not love you.'  
'Ah cummon Sam, I'm trying to cheer you up. A little teasing doesn't do any harm.' Danny laughed.  
'Well, it might not do you harm but it does do me harm.' Sam snapped.  
'Sam, it's been 3 months since your grandma di...passed away.' Danny said and he took Sam's hand in his.  
'You should go back to your girl friend Danny.' Sam asked.  
'No, Valerie can wait. I think you should let it out. All your emotions caus it's not good to keep things locked up.'  
Suddenly Sam's face crumpled and she began to cry. Tucker and Danny's mouths dropped. Sam? Cry?  
Danny moved forward to hug her. Sam greeted his hug and cried even more. Danny could feel her tears seep through his shirt and onto his skin.  
'No one in this world loves me now. Only grandma did.' Sam buried her face further into his chest and gripped onto his shirt.  
'Hey you got me and Tuck.'  
'Yeah, but your my friends.'  
'Yeah ad we both love you. Your like our sister and families love each other right?'  
Sam stopped crying. She nodded. 'So am I finished being your crying facility?'  
Sam stepped away. Her eyes were red and glassy. She nodded.  
'Now lets go for a milkshake.'  
'Haven't you got a date with Valerie?'  
'Cummon Sam, you said no one loves you, so I'm going to take you on a friendly trip to get a milkshake.' Suddenly Sam burst into tears again.  
'Thank you so much Danny.'  
Danny picked up his mobile and gave Valerie a call.  
'Hey Val, do you mind if we cancel our date. Well, Sam's grandma has died and she's a little down, so I'm giving her a treat. Thanks so much. Love ya bye!' Danny hung up.

Sam and Danny came out of the milkshake parlour.  
'Thanks Danny, I feel much better now.'  
The two hugged each other.  
'No problem Sam.'  
Suddenly a twig snapped. Danny and Sam broke apart and looked in the direction of the sound. Skulker stepped out into the light and shot them both.  
'This should do nicely.' he cackled. He grabbed the two unconscious teens and stuffed them in a cube.

Sam found herself on something soft. It was also moving up and down gently. She smiled and snuggled into it.  
'Er Sam, if your finished could you get off me please?' came Danny's voice. Sam's eyes snapped open to see bright blue eyes looking at her. She looked down to see that she was lying on his torso. She jumped off him, blushing madly. She scraped her black hair back.  
'Sorry Danny.' she said looking at the floor.  
'It's OK, it's my first experience of being used as a human pillow.' Danny laughed. Sam smiled.  
'Hello Daniel.' came Vlad Plasmius' voice.  
Danny jumped up and tried to go ghost but he couldn't. As soon as he tried he was shocked and he fell to the ground with a bit of blood dripping down the side of his face.  
'Ah poor Daniel, did that hurt? Good! You see while you wer unconscious I implanted a micro chip that will shock you everytime you go ghost. After a while it will kill you. The micro chip contains volts and 5000 of them are sent through your body when you try to go ghost.' Vlad laughed.  
'Leave him alone!' Sam cried rushing towards Danny.  
'Ah young love.' Vlad said. 'It never lasts Samantha, especially between friends.'  
'I do not love him!' Sam yelled.  
'On the contrary I think you do.'  
'I do not!' Sam protested.  
'Lets review shall we.' Vlad swooped down and grabbed Sam by her neck.  
'SAM!' Danny yelled.  
'When Daniel and Valerie date, you feel angry, jealous.' Vlad gripped harder so Sam began to choke. 'ANSWER ME!'  
Sam nodded her head,  
'Now, before you die, tell him what you keep bottled up inside you Samantha.' Vlad smiled. He turned his wrist so Danny could get a full view of Sam. Sam was slowly going purply blue. She winked and Danny saw it. Suddenly she dropped limp.  
'Nice try Samantha.' Vlad sneered. Suddenly he shocked Sam so she glowed pink. Then he dropped her from 200 ft high. Danny ran forward and caught Sam in his arms. He was surprised how light she was for a 14 year old. Vlad cackled.  
'You can save her one way Daniel, but I don't know if you'll like it. Or maybe I am doing you a favour.' He disapeared in a flash of green light.  
'You'll never do me a favour Plasmius.' Danny muttered. He gently laid Sam on the floor. She was so perfect. Suddenly she began to glow. Silver sparkles covered her body. In the corner a glass bed was forming. Sam was being lifted in the air. Her black ripped clothes became a dark violet dress. Danny watched in awe as her black hair undid itself from it's capturer. The green scrunchie fell into Danny's palm. He saw that Sam's hair was much longer and thicker. Her side fringe fell over half her face and a black orchid formed in between her hands which were now together and were laying on her stomach. Then she slowly fell back down. Danny opened his arms and gently took Sam. The brightness faded as soon as Danny touched Sam.  
Danny suddenly felt a force pull Sam to the glistening glass bed. Danny followed the force and gently laid Sam down on the clear bed. Suddenly two crystal birds appeared and an ebony silk wrap formed in their beaks. The two birds draped it over Sam's lower half.  
For two days, Danny sat by Sam trying to figure out how to wake her up. He looked at the dark angel who was sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful. Danny got up and touched her perfect skin. Sam's skin was usually pale to everyone, but when Danny looked at it closely, he saw that it was a light tanned colour. His eyes travelled up and down her body. That was when Danny realised how precious Sam was and how much she meant to him.  
His eyes wandered over to her face. The long lashes gently brushed her skin and her delicate features were entrancing. He looked at her lips. They were glossy and suddenly he had the urge to kiss them. Danny leant down and gently kissed his best friend. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt alive. The kiss he gave Sam was nothing like Valerie's. Sam's lips were soft and warm. He pulled away and sunk to the floor; then he began to cry.  
While he was crying, he didn't notice Sam's eyes flicker open. She slowly sat up.  
'Ugh, who put this dress on me? I look ghastly in it!' Sam said. Danny stopped crying and looked up. There he saw Sam taking the silk wrap off her and her slowly getting off the glass bed.  
'Sam?'  
Sam stretched and then looked at him.  
'You didn't put me in this did you?' she asked. Danny shook his head.  
'You look beautiful in it Sam.' he whispered.  
Sam raised an eyebrow.'I would rather wear a pink bunny suit than wear this.' Sam looked down at the gown.  
'Danny! You've been crying.' Sam cried. Danny suddenly rushed towards her and scoped her up in a hug.  
'I missed you Sam, I've been stuck here for 2 days while you've been out cold. I kissed you and you woke up!" Danny mumbled quickly in her neck.  
Sam froze and backed away. 'You kissed me.'  
'Yes,'  
'But you have a girlfriend.'  
'I know.'  
'But ya kissed me!' Sam said backing away more.  
'I couldn't help it.' Danny mumbled into his hands. Suddenly Sam saw a black square shape in Danny's arm.  
'Stay still Danny.'  
'Why?'  
'Just do it!'  
'OK.'  
Sam walked over to Danny and made him sit down. Then she grabbed a sharp stone.  
'S...S...Sam, what are you doing.'  
'Getting out of here.' she whispered. Then she grabbed a stick and stuffed it in his mouth. 'Here, bite on this.'  
Danny looked at her. Sam grabbed a few leaves from a plant and wove them together. Danny watched her as she worked. Her eyes were so fixed and concentrated on what she was doing. She took a thin hair grip out from her hair and got ready. She took the stone and slit Danny's skin open.  
Danny squealed in pain.  
'Bite!' she ordered and Danny obeyed  
With her hair pin she gently took the microchip out and threw it away. Then she took the woven plant leaves and wrapped it around the wound. Danny was crying.  
'Now, go ghost.'  
Danny nodded and thought _'GOING GHOST!'_ suddenly he became Danny Phantom. He took his glove off and unwrapped the bandage of leaves from his arm. He was surprised to see that his skin had healed.  
'Thanks Sam.'  
'Don't mention it.'  
Danny smiled and took Sam's waist, then he flew himself and Sam off back to Amity Park.

'Well Daniel I've given you enough time to figure...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Plasmius yelled as he saw the empty room.

Danny returned to his human state and took Sam's hand. Tucker had just come out of the video arcade when he saw Danny and Sam. Danny looked fine but when he saw Sam his jaw basically dropped 10 ft.  
'What are you staring at?'  
'Sam you look...'  
'Terrible I know.'  
'No...beautiful.' Tucker said.  
'Ew gross! Is he hitting on me?' Sam asked Danny, shivering.  
'Lookin good Manson.' came Dash's voice and he whistled.  
'Danny! You've been gone for like 2 days!' came the voice of Valerie who was running up to them.  
'Oh me and Sam went to Vlad's for a bit.'  
'Yeah, Vlad needed us to help him.'  
'With what.'  
'Well you see, Vlad's got this well _thing_ for Dan's mum.' Sam explained. Valerie's eyes widened and then the two girls laughed.  
'You should dress like that more Sam, you've got half the guys in Amity Park staring at you.'  
'Yeah, but not all of them.' Valerie narrowed her eyes. 'OMG Valerie no! I mean Danny's only got eyes for you and Mr Fenton's only got eyes for Mrs Fenton. Don;t think that.'  
Valerie breathed out. 'Phew! For a moment I thought that you wanted my guy.'  
'Valerie! How could you say that? He's my best friend.'  
'Sorry Sam.'  
'I'm going home to change out of this... this...'  
'Pretty ball gown?' Danny said.  
'Now don't you start!' Sam pointed a finger at him.  
'I love winding you up Sammy!'  
Sam smiled and then her face saddened. 'Grandma.' she whispered. It was barely audible but both Danny and Tucker heard it. Sam then took to her heels. Both boys could see that she was wearing black ballet slippers.  
'I never knew Sam could be so pretty.' Tucker said.  
'Tucker!'  
'I know I know, you love her.'  
'I do not!' Danny said going red, 'besides I have Valerie.'  
'Ok, then you won't mind if I take her.'  
Danny held his tongue. 'Sure what ever.'  
'I'm going to take her in my arms and then we'll kiss.'  
'Well, you only like her cause you think she's pretty.'  
Tucker shrugged and bounded off to Sam's house. Danny sighed and went to pick Valerie up for his date with her.

Sam had just finished adjusting the black strap of her black slinky dress when the door burst open to reveal Tucker.  
'Ah! Tucker!' Sam screamed.  
'Why are you dressing up.'  
'Dash asked me on a date.' Sam said simply walking over to her makeup table. She added a bit of blusher, eyeliner, mascara and blood red lipstick. Then she put her hair up in a bun and lodge two golden chopsticks in it.  
'Oh, so er where are you going.'  
'Dancing Zorba's' Sam said reaching into her wardrobe and pulling out a black leather jacket with MANSON printed on the back.  
'Dancing Zorba's! That's where Danny and Valerie are going tonight!' Tucker cried.  
'Tuck, I'm not gonna wait for Danny any longer.'  
'No! I know Danny likes you. All you gotta do is impress him so he'll fall head over heels for you.'  
'What ever! I have to go.' Sam put her jacket on and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and stepped into a large black stretch limo.  
'See ya later OK?' Sam let the chauffeur shut the door.

Sam turned up outside Dash's house.  
'MUM! I HAVE TO PICK UP SAM!' Sam heard Dash call. She watched the chauffeur ring Dash's doorbell.  
'She's here?' Dash asked and he opened the door. 'I'm supposed... Can I help you?' Dash asked rudely.  
'Forgive me sir, Miss Samantha is waiting.' the chauffeur stepped aside to reveal a large limo.  
'Holy butternuts!' Dash cried. The chauffeur opened the door to reveal a very pretty Sam sitting on the back black leather seat. She smiled at Dash and gestured for him to sit. Dash climbed into the limo.  
'Miss Samantha?' he asked.  
'I'm stinking rich.'  
'How rich exactly?'  
'Richer than you that's for sure. Dad works for America's government, in other words with George Bush and mum helps the mayor in Amity Park.'  
'Holy cow!' Dash cried. 'The Dancing Zorba's must be another Nasty Burger to you!'  
'Holmes, lets go.'

Danny and Valerie sat in the restaurant sitting, chatting and waiting for their meal.  
'Hey isn't that Dash and who's she?' Valerie asked pointing at Dash and Sam  
Danny turned around to look at where Valerie was pointing.  
'Wait? Is that..._Sam_' Valerie gasped. 'Dash is going out with Sam?' Danny was just as flabbergasted as Valerie.  
'Table for two. Under Baxter.'  
'Ah yes.'  
'Oh and as my father works for the government and my mum is the mayor's personal chef, I suggest you give us a good place to sit. Not somewhere trashy like over there.' Sam said pointing vaguely around where Danny and Sam were sitting. She pretended she didn't notice them. The host nodded.  
'Of course Ms Manson.'  
'Good.'  
Still the waiter didn't move.  
'What are you waiting for. My girl said she wanted something so give her it!' Dash yelled. The host showed Sam and Dash over to the most expensive area.

After an hour, Sam and Dash got up to leave and at the same time Danny and Valerie got up to leave.  
Dash payed the host and Sam gave him a handsome tip of $300.  
'A place like this needs it. Good food though.'  
'You are most gracious.' the host said.

Valerie and Danny watched the two leave.  
'Why is Sam getting into that limo.'  
'It's hers why shouldn't she.' Danny said with out thinking. 'Oops.'  
'Your telling me that Sam is stinking rich.'  
'Er yes.'  
'What ever, lets go.'

_**Dark Angel has logged on**_

DPF: Sam wot iz up wiv u & Dash.  
Dark Angel: Hey u got ur g/friend & I got mi b/friend.  
DPF: Be careful Sam  
Dark Angel: Don't tell me 2 b careful! Ur a ghost and ur g/friend's a ghost hunter.  
DPF: Sozzy! Just lkin' owt 4 u!  
Dark Angel: Whatevz!  
DPF: Fine if u don't need mi hlp then u won't get it  
Techno Geek 123: Guyz! Chill. Dan, you get off Samz back & Sam u and Dash r gunna b gr8 2gether.  
Dark Angel: Thnx Tuck. At least sum1 appreciates that I mite hav fownd sum1.

Techno Geek 123: Smooth  
DPF: WHAT!  
Techno Geek 123: You like her more than Val rite?  
DPF: NO!  
Techno Geek 123: Then y r u so interested in kping her safe?

DPF: bcause I'm scared Dash will hurt her.  
Techno Geek 123: Well, she's pissed off

Dark Angel: Has Danny gone?  
DPF: Hey! Im online!

Techno Geek 123: She's reel pissed Dan. Go visit her or tork 2 her. Doo summet!  
DPF: I'll tork 2 her 2moz!  
Techno Geek 123: Danny, I no u like her.  
DPF: DUH! She'z mi BF!  
Techno Geek 123: NO! U like her more dan a friend. Anywai, I'm tired. I'm gonna hit da sheets. C ya 2moz. Talk it wiv Sam - tonite coz she mite not want 2 talk 2 u 2moz.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny turned his computer off and stretched his arms. Sam would cool off and everything would be fine tomorrow.

Danny and Tucker entered Casper High to see Dash kissing Sam's hand. Their jaws dropped. Not at _Dash_ and Sam but at just _Sam_

Sam was wearing tight black jeans with big fake furry moon boots. She had a black stretch top that reached her knees and her hair was down. She wore her black leather jacket with MANSON imprinted on the back ontop of her stretch t-shirt.  
Valerie bounced over to Danny and jumped on him. Danny fell on the floor. Valerie was much heavier than Sam and was much heavier for him to carry. He took Valerie off him.  
'Do you mind?' Danny asked Valerie.  
'Sorry baby.'  
'I have to talk to Sam.' Danny got up and marched over to Sam. 'Hey Sam!"  
'Oh look, it's Mr Looser from Looserville.' Sam said and she blew a bubble.  
'I need to talk to you.'  
'I would rather--'  
'Stick pins in your eyes, I know.'  
'Push off ghost boy.'  
Danny froze and the A-List stared at him.  
'What's wrong, you should let them in on your little secret.' Sam said blowing another bubble.  
'So, you really are dead.' Danny said glowering at Sam. Dash and Kwan grabbed Danny and pushed him to the floor. Sam bent down so she was close to him.  
'And, what do you mean by that?' she asked.  
'My Sam would never put up with this and now I know that your just a clone. What about the shallow witches Sam? Well I guess your one of them now. I came to apologise about yesterday but if you wanna be a jerk then fine.'  
'Fine ghost boy.'  
'Sammy, why are you calling him ghost boy?' asked Paulina. Sam looked at Danny who was still on the floor.  
'Because...because... Let him go Dash.' Sam said. Dash and Kwan smirked at eachother and picked Danny up and threw him into the pile of mud.

Danny turned intangible until all the mud and grime had fallen off him. Then he walked to the park. Who knows how long he sat there.  
Soon he heard crying. He turned ghost and turned intangible and followed the noise. There he saw Sam on the floor in a ball. Tears were streaming down her face and she was completely in hysterics. He moved closer to hear what she was saying.  
'I'm not dead, I'm not dead. Grandma oh Grandma, why did you leave me! No one in this world loves me at all. No one. Grandma, if you can hear me, I'm all alone and I don't have anyone. I accepted Dash and joined the stupid A-List to get revenge on Danny. I need someone to help me.'  
Danny watched her for the next few hours.   
Sam grabbed a large stick and with a stone she began to carve a Menorah. She wrapped leaves around each branch stick then she created sparks of fire from stones and lit the leaves. Then she stuck the wooden Menorah in the ground and took the Star of David necklace out from around her neck. She knelt down in front of her Menorah and gripped her necklace. Then she began to pray in Hebrew  
Danny decided this would be the best time to cut in. He turned human, stepped out of the leaves making sure they would rustle and walked over to Sam.  
Sam didn't hear anything so Danny laid a hand on her shoulder.  
'Sam?' Danny said softly. Sam froze and looked up at Danny.  
'What do you want?' she whispered.  
'I wanted to apologise for being over protective of you.'  
Sam hung her head. 'I hate the A-List.' Sam whispered. Danny held his hand out to her and she took it. Suddenly Sam found herself upright.  
'Your really strong now Danny.'  
'Ghost fighting builds up the muscles you know. Even the box ghost. 'That got Sam laughing. 'There, a little bit of laughter always makes you feel better.'  
Sam held her arms out and Danny greeted them.  
'I missed you Danny. I missed watching you become a ghost and being with you.' Sam sobbed into his shoulder.  
'I know Sam, I know.' Danny said soothingly. He stroked her hair before falling to the floor.  
'Stay away from my girl Fenton!' came Dash's voice.  
'_Your_ girl?'  
'Sammy, you know that your my...' SLAP!  
Sam smacked Dash straight across the face. 'I am not a piece of property. It's over between us. Anyway it wasn't as if we had anything between us.' Sam glared at him. The other jocks stared at the two.  
'No one dumps me!' Dash said advancing on Sam. Suddenly he was pushed back.  
'Ever heard of never hit a girl?' Danny growled before taking Sam's small hand in his and running off. Danny turned them both invisible while transforming himself into Danny Phantom at the same time. Danny took off and flew with Sam in his arms.

It was quiet up in the clouds and Sam was feeling faint. She let out a little yawn and used Danny as her pillow again.  
'Great, I'm a human pillow again.' Danny said to himself. Though he had to admit it was relaxing to have Sam's head lolling on his chest and her soft black hair tickling his chin. He landed in her room, morphed back to Danny Fenton and gently laid Sam on her bed. He smiled and kissed her forehead then he flew home.

Danny dropped by Sam's house at around 10 on Saturday. He rung the doorbell and a very sad Mrs Manson opened it.  
'Hi, is Sam there?' Danny asked. Then Mrs Manson burst into tears. 'What's wrong Mrs Manson?' Then Mr Manson appeared behind her.  
'Someone broke into our house, raped and stabbed Samantha 4 times with a dagger. A detective and a few police men are up there. They have found a trace of short blonde hair and a piece of red cloth.' he explained. Danny gulped.  
'Is she OK?' he managed to get out.  
'She's in hospital at the moment. You can visit her if you want but be careful.'  
Danny didn't need telling twice. He rushed past Valerie's house. Valerie, who was stepping out the door saw Danny.  
'Hey sweetie!' But Danny ignored her and she watched as he headed for the hospital. 'DANNY!" She yelled and raced after him.

Danny flung the hospital doors open. Valerie watched as he frantically talked to the receptionist. She saw his face go angry so she entered.  
'But I'm her boyfriend!' He cried and when he saw Valerie he grabbed her. 'And this is my cousin. They're like best friends too.'  
'Alright Mr Fenton, you and your cousin may see her. She's on the 5th floor, ward 26 room 304.'  
'Thank you!'  
Valerie and Danny ran to the lift.  
'Only acting Val.' Danny said quickly and he pressed the lift button. The lift arrived and the two got in. Danny pressed 5 on the buttons.  
'Why are you here?'  
'Sam was...'  
'Sam, is that all you ever talk about? Sam this Sam that.'  
'No you don't understand. Someone broke into her house, raped her and stabbed her 4 times! There was blonde hair and a bit of red clothing on the floor and I have a feeling that guy was Dash. Sam humiliated him by breaking up with him in front of the other jocks! He was gonna hurt her aswell!'  
Valerie's hands clapped over her mouth as the bell tinged and the doors opened.  
'Ward 26, ward 26 - there!' Danny muttered and he and Valerie ran into it.  
'There's room 304!' Valerie said, pointing at a door with large silver numbers on reading 304.  
Danny slowly opened the door and edged in.  
'Can I help you boy?' asked a doctor.  
'Um, I'm Danny Fenton, her boyfriend and this is her best friend and my cousin Valerie.' Danny squeaked.  
'Alright, you can stay but only for an hour. Danny you may stay for 2 as you are her boyfriend.'  
Danny nodded and the two wandered over to the green curtain and pulled it back. They both gasped. Sam was unconscious and she had an oxygen mask over her mouth, tubes going in and out of her. She had scars and blood on her; a nurse was next to her tending to her. The nurse looked up at the two.  
'I'll leave you guys alone for a bit.' she said.  
'Are you gonna stay for 2 hours?' Valerie asked Danny.  
'She's my best friend, I have to.' Danny said.  
'Alright then.' Valerie sighed.  
Danny sat on the green plastic chair and held Sam's bandaged hand. The monitor beeped steadily and he stared at her. Valerie sat on the other side and took a book out of her bag.  
'What's that?' Danny asked, looking at her.  
'I went to Sam's bookshop to see what it was like and took out a poetry book and she began to read to her.

'dancing beneath stars,  
she spoke the name of her Sire.  
Silently, He came.

Kneeling at His foot,  
Gentle prayers whispered softly  
He beckoned her,"Rise".

"Dance for me, my light,  
My flame, muse, little dancer.  
Her lips curled, upward.

Around her Master,  
graceful steps echoed music.  
Rhythms of love, lust

Twisting and writhing  
showing her need, devotion,   
the heat within her.

Soon inhibitions  
lay by the wayside, dying  
and she understood.

The dance, though for Him,  
fulfills a deep rooted need  
Feeds the flame within. ' Valerie read. Suddenly Danny felt Sam twitch.  
'Val! She's waking up! Do another one!' Danny cried getting excited,

'Light bathes her gently.  
Blood drips slowly from the soul.   
Hippopotamus.

Evil is lurking  
It's too late for salvation  
Hippopotamus '

Sam's eyes flickered open.  
'Nurse!' Valerie cried and she ran to get the nurse.  
'How are you feeling Sam?' Danny asked gently. Sam shook her head and a small tear fell down her cheek. 'Aw Sammy! Please don't cry! If you cry, I cry.' Danny pleaded.  
Suddenly the nurse and Valerie re-entered.  
'Well, Samantha, looks like your better. According to the monitor, now that you're awake, I can take you off the oxygen machine.' The nurse said and she removed the mask from Sam's mouth and Sam breathed in properly.  
'You were in a coma for 2 days but apparently your friend Valerie awakened you by reading Goth Haiku to you.' explained the nurse then she left.  
'OK Sam do you remember anything?' Danny asked and he ran his thumb long her skin. No one apart form Danny and Sam noticed it.  
'I remember you and I running away from Dash after me breaking up with him. Then I fell asleep. It was about 1 in the morning when I woke up...I noticed that there was a hole in the window. It was big enough for someone to fit through...I remember getting up and suddenly I was pushed down by someone. He took something out of his pocket and placed it on my bed. Then he...' Sam went red.  
'Sam, your my best friend. I would do anything for you.'  
'Well, 'Sam went as red as a beetroot, 'he began to...take my clothes off and he placed this thing on him and before I knew it, I was gagged and I was being raped...After that...he pulled out a dagger. He stabbed me 4 times. I was feeling weak and then I saw...' Sam went pale.  
'Sam what did you see?' Danny asked looking into her eyes with worry. Sam began to cry. 'Sam, we need to know so we can stop this rapist.'  
'Oh Danny, I saw blue eyes and when the moon shone on him I saw it was... Dash.' she whispered.  
Valerie gasped and Danny nearly fell off his chair. 'Your sure.'  
'I heard him say that was the price for me breaking up with him and that after this incident I would never get a boyfriend.'  
'Shh Sam, we'll get Dash back for this.' Danny scooped her up in a bear hug and Valerie put a hand on her shoulder. She knew Sam loved Danny as much as she loved him, maybe more and right now, she needed him. A lot.  
'He deliberately didn't kill me.' Sam sobbed on his shoulder  
'Why?'  
'He said when I was out, he'd carry on until I'd fulfilled his revenge.' Sam gripped Danny's shirt so hard,her long nails pierced through the material and dug into his skin. Danny yelped in pain.  
'Sorry.' Sam said taking her hands away from his shoulders.  
'You hurt me! You need to cut your nails.'  
'Danny, I need your help. You're the only one now.'  
'OK what do I need to do.'  
Sam looked at Valerie and then back at Danny. She whispered in Danny's ear. Valerie watched Danny nod and listen intently to what Sam was whispering.  
'Can you do that.'  
'Yeah.'  
'I wonder if Vlad has something to do with this.' Danny said.  
'I don't think so. Why would he want to rape me? He is way to in love with your mum.'  
All three teenagers shuddered. The doctor came in.  
'I'm sorry but only Samantha's boyfriend may stay the extra hour. You can wait outside.'  
'Sure. Dan, I'm going home.' Valerie said. She had noticed the way Danny looked at Sam and she was fearing that Danny would fall in love with Sam.  
'Bye Val!'  
The doctor and Valerie left leaving Sam and Danny alone.  
'_Boy_friend?' Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'Had to lie to get into the hospital and see you.'  
'That is so sweet.'  
Danny and Sam talked for the next half hour.  
'Sammy I have to get going.' Danny said getting up.  
'I'm scared.' Sam whimpered. Danny was surprised at her behaviour and was also understanding of it. She was like a 2 year old afraid of being eaten by the monster that lives under your bed.  
'It's OK Sammy, no one is gonna hurt you, I promise.' Danny said. He sat back down and looked into her eyes.  
'Promises don't mean anything.' Sam said, looking back.  
'Why?'  
'People make promises to me and break them, so obviously they don't mean anything.'  
'Mine do Sam.' Danny whispered. _'Is it just me or am I moving closer to kiss her! OMDZ I am!'_ Danny thought.  
_'OMG! Is he gonna kiss me?'_ Sam thought.

Danny moved closer. 'I always keep my promises Sam.' he whispered. He felt his eyes beginning to close and she felt hers doing the same. Their lips almost met, but Sam pulled away.  
'Danny, I can't do this. You have a girlfriend and I have a stalker or a rapist after me.'  
Danny had just realised what they had nearly done.  
'Well, my promises always mean something.' Danny said and he kissed her cheek. 'I won;t let Dash hurt you Sam.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stormed into school and marched up to Dash. People began to stop and stare as Danny walked up to the jock. Danny pushed Dash to the floor with a single shove.  
'How _DARE_ you rape Sam and stab her 4 times.' Danny growled, his eyes neon green. People gasped at what they had just heard.  
'What proof have you got?'  
'From the source!'  
'Who would that be?' Dash smirked.  
'Sam Manson.' Danny said and he kicked Dash and walked away.  
'Why you little.' Dash ran towards Danny and tried to punch him, but his hand went straight through Danny's body. 'What the...?'  
'My turn!' Danny cried and he punched Dash using his newly formed muscles and ghost powers. Dash flew back and hit the lockers head first.  
'When the heck did you get so strong.'  
Danny ran over to him and grabbed Dash by the neck. 'TELL THEM!'  
'Tell them what?'  
'Tell them you raped and nearly murdered Sam.'  
'Alright! Alright! I did do it!' Dash admitted and the crowd gasped.  
'Tell them what you said to her.'  
Dash coughed as Danny gripped harder, 'That I would carry on raping and stabbing her until I had my revenge.' Dash wheezed. Danny dropped him as if he were a week old sock.  
'What is blazes is going on here?' Mr Lancer asked and he noticed that all the girls were backing away from Dash.  
'Danny attacked me Mr Lancer!' Dash cried dramatically.  
'Is that so?' Mr Lancer rounded on an angry Danny. 'What is up with you Mr Fenton?'  
'Dashiel Baxter here raped and stabbed Sam for times. He just admitted it to all of us.'  
'Is this true Dash?' Mr Lancer asked. Dash didn't say anything. Suddenly the doors burst open with Sam on crutches and police behind her.  
'Arrest him!' one of the policemen said and two of the officers grabbed Dash and took him away.  
'Sam!' Danny cried and the two hugged. Sam began to sob on his shoulder. 'How did you...'  
'They said I could come out today and I immediately got the police the second I got out.

It was Friday night and tonight was the dance. Sam was much better. Danny was with Valerie and Tucker had asked Sam to the dance as friends.  
Danny and Valerie were sitting down waiting for Sam and Tucker. Valerie was wearing a red dress that was very tight on her. Suddenly it happened. Sam and Tucker entered the hall. Tucker was in his mouldy green tux but Sam was a beauty. She wore a very tight dress. Unlike Valerie, the dress suited her. It showed all of her curves and her perfect figure. It was a black spidery dress. The dress itself was long and plain. The top half clung to her tightly. As the dress was a boob tube dress, you could see her perfect tanned shouders. The bottom half was incredibly sexy. The dress clung to her like a limpet clinging to a rock. Attached to the dress at the back was a large collar type object. Of course it was black and there were spikes going through it. (in the emporers new groove, yzma has that giant purple thing attached to her when she does Kuzco's job, but Sam's is black instead of purple.) She wore black silk gloves and she was the center of attraction. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and had silver chopsticks going through it. She wore dangly earings wich had onyx spiders at the bottom  
Danny was amazed at how she could walk in that dress as it was so tight. But Sam was seeming to walk completely normally. He watched as she and Tucker danced in the flashing disco lights, as did many other boys.  
Valerie had started to notice that Danny was staring a lot at Sam and instantly became jealous. How could Sam be so skinny and perfect, and herself be fat and ugly.  
'Cummon, lets dance Danny.' Valerie said trying to start a conversation.  
'S..s..sure.' Danny said. He had begun to notice his feelings for Sam. Then it hit him; he loved her.  
Danny and Valerie danced and then headed back to where they were sitting. After an hour or so Sam finally joined them. She collapsed on a chair, still managing to not rip her dress and keeping her legs together in a sexy pose.  
'Phew! Dancing really takes you out you know.'  
'How can you dance in that dress Sam?' Danny asked.  
'Well, you have to get used to it I guess. I think if you want to where tight dresses you have to be able to have the right body shape if you know what I mean.' Sam said getting up and smoothing her dress down.  
Suddenly a slow song started and Danny stood up. He bowed to Sam and asked:  
'My I have this dance.'  
Sam laughed. 'Yes good knight.' and she took his outstretched hand and they went to the dance floor.  
'Now how is it that I get one dance with my date and she gets loads?' Tucker told Valerie.  
'Yeah, how come my date is dancing, staring and flirting with your date all the time?' Valerie snapped.  
'Hey, you wanna dance?' Tucker asked.  
'Sure why not. Hey lets spy on them Tuck. If she makes a move on my guy I'll give her the old one two.' Valerie said punching the air with her fists.  
'Ok.' Tucker sighed. He would be happy if Danny and Sam got together; he always knew it would happen eventually.  
Valerie and Tucker walked to the dance floor and positioned themselves in view of Danny and Sam so they could see everything they were doing. Well Valerie could.

Sam was in Danny's arms and the two smiled.  
'Do you remember the first dance we had at the beginning of year 9?' Sam asked. (a/n I think they're in yr. 9)  
'I sure do.' Danny replied and his eyes twinkled.  
'You know one of the things I really like about you?' Sam asked.  
'Whats that?' Danny asked, spinning her out. Sam span back in and took his other hand.  
'It's your eyes.' she whispered softly.  
Danny gave her a surprised look.  
'My eyes.'  
'Yep. Your eyes Danny. They're so beautiful and blue. They're like and ocean and every time I look into them I feel like I'm in the ocean. They sparkle all the time and they also clash with your looks and your hair.' Sam chuckled and she lifted the top of his hair and then dropped it so it fell back into his face. Danny turned her around not noticing Valerie; Unfortunately Sam did.  
Sam was laughing and was in the middle of turning around when she saw Valerie. Valerie looked as if she was going to kill Sam.  
'I'll give you a 5 second head start.' she mouthed. Sam wrenched away from Danny and began to run.  
'Damn this dress!' she cried as she ran towards the door. She had to take small steps because her dress was so tight. She kept running towards the door, pushing people away and occasionally looking over her shoulder.

Danny was upset when Sam ran but when he saw her face, she knew she was scared. No sooner after Sam had ran, a mad Valerie whooshed past him. He watched as Sam glanced over her shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off them. Soon everyone was looking at them.

Sam couldn't keep running in this dress. Sam knew she was more athletic and she did have a bit of time. Not caring that all eyes were on her. She opened a flap above her knee on the dress and there was a button. Valerie stopped as Sam glanced at her and pushed it. Her dress suddenly turned into a _very_ sexy outfit. The top was the same as the dress but the bottom half had turned into tight leather trousers. Again they clung to her. On her feet were stiletto heeled boots, black also.  
'If anyone wants one of these, got to Vietnam and buy one, while stocks last.' Sam ran again.  
'How can she run in them?' asked one girl to her date.  
'Haven't you heard? As well as being total rich she's super sporty. I swear that girl is cute, funny, cool and athletic.' replied her date. But when the girl looked at him he quickly added, 'but not as cute, funny and cool as you.'

Sam saw the bars up ahead and looked to see Valerie in hot pursuit. She backflipped and grabbed onto the bars and flipped so she landed in Danny's arms.  
'Hello again.' Danny said.  
'Hello.'  
'MANSON!"  
Luckily Sam knew Valerie's weakness- Danny. She was a lot like herself but only Valerie hated ghosts.  
'Don't move or I'll kiss him.' Sam warned. Danny looked at Sam and then at Valerie, who stopped in an instant.  
'Don't you dare.' she threatened and she took a step forward. Sam moved her face closer to Danny's.  
'I'm warning you.'  
Valerie ran at Sam, so Sam cupped Danny's face and pulled him into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and Valerie stopped in her tracks. Sam pulled away.  
'Now leave me alone!' Sam cried and made her sexy outfit change back into her incredibly stylish dress. Danny was dazed by Sam's amazing kiss. 'Now if you will excuse me, I'm getting a drink.'  
Single boys all followed Sam.  
'You didn't enjoy that did you?' Valerie asked Danny.  
'Huh, what did you say?' Danny asked snapping out of his daze.  
'I said..DID YOU LIKE THAT KISS!' Valerie yelled and most of the auditorium went quiet. Lucky for Sam, she was outside being chatted up by a boy.  
'I dunno.' Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.  
'Well make up your mind.' Valerie said before getting up and walking over to the punch table.  
'Tuck, I'm gonna get a bit of fresh air.' Danny said and he walked outside to hear Sam and another boy talking to eachother.  
He walked closer and heard they weren't speaking english.  
'Su Sam hermoso.' the boy said. ('Your beautiful Sam.')  
'Gracias, su no a malo usted mismo.' replied Sam smiling. ('Thanks, your not to bad yourself.')  
¿'Tan cómo es la vida para usted?' the boy asked Sam again. ('So how is life for you?')  
'Fino, nada mucho pasa.' ('Fine, nothing much is happening.')  
'Sammy, tengo una confesión. Los años de franco le he amado, pero yo siempre pensaban que usted me rechazaría.' the boy looked worried and his dark brown eyes were cast down. His blonde hair fell over his face. ('Sammy, I have a confession. Fr years I have loved you but I always thought you would reject me.')  
¿'Woah, reduzca la velocidad, usted _ama _mí?' Sam stepped back ('Woah, slow down, you_love _me?')  
'Sí, con todo mi corazón.' ('Yes, with all my heart.')  
'Bien Thomas, soy muy adulado, pero ...' Sam started ('Well Thomas, I'm very flattered but...')  
'Sam, dicen que usted me datará. ¡Por favor!' Thomas interrupted ('Sam, say you'll date me. Please!'). He got on his knees and begged. Sam was astonished.  
'Soy Thomas lamentable pero mi corazón pertenece al otro.' ('I'm sorry Thomas but my heart belongs to another.').  
'Esto pertenece a Danny no hace ello.' Thomas got up and glared at the floor ('It belongs to Danny doesn't it.')  
'Nunca dije esto!' Sam was beginning to get angry ('I never said that.')  
'Bien Sammy, voy a averiguar quien y cuando hago ...' Thomas started ('Well Sammy, I'm going to find out who and when I do...') Thomas then realised her was talking to no one. He kicked a stone and stormed off.

Sam ran into the bushes where Danny was "innocently" walking.  
'Hey Danny, what are you doing here?'  
'Clearing my mind. You?'  
'Oh I just was chatting in spanish to a friend.'  
'Yeah,I thought I heard voices but lucky you don't understand Spanish do you?'  
'Nope, never will. But I understand German.'  
''Oh tue ich auch! Wir können Deutsch vor Valerie reden und sie ärgern!' Sam grinned evilly ('Oh I do too! We can talk German in front of Valerie and annoy her!')  
'Sam. You are evil! I would never do that to my girlfriend.' Danny said, although he was beginning to like the idea.  
'Kommen Sie ah auf Danny. Bitte! Für mich?' Sam pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. Even though her eyes weren't brown she still looked so cute, he had to give in. ('Ah come on Danny. Please! For me?')  
'Oh alright Sammy.'  
'Danke-Danke!' Sam said jumping up and down. (Thank you Thank you!)

As Tucker didn't understand any language apart from English and French he had no idea what Sam and Danny were talking about and he was fascinated at how many languages Sam could speak - Hebrew, English, French, Spanish, Latin, German, Swahili, Italian, Russian, Portuguese, Chinese -simple _and_ traditional, Korean, Japanese, Dutch, and Greek. She was also learning Esperanto and was already ahead of Tucker.  
'Sam how can you remember all these languages?' Tucker asked.  
'It's really easy, you just have to learn.'  
'But your fluent in like...everything! Your even beating me with Esperanto!' Tucker cried. 'Plus Danny's nearly fluent in German.'  
'Thats caus I'm teaching him.'  
'WHAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN OFFER ME!' Tucker cried.  
'You didn't ask and since your more into technology, I thought you probably didn't want it. I'm also helping Danny boost his grade.' Sam explained casually.  
'Danny! Have you made up your mind about yesterday?' Valerie asked approaching them. She glared at Sam and turned her attention back to Danny. Fortunately Valerie didn't know any other language apart from English.  
'Valerie Ah Fait taire, vous ne pouvez pas fermer votre bouche depuis une minute!' Sam started in French. ('Ah Shut Up Valerie, you can't shut your mouth for one minute!'). Tucker snickered. Even he understood what Sam had just said.  
'What did you say?' Valerie asked.  
''Ich, sagte ah Verschlossener Valerie, Sie können nicht Ihren Mund seit einer Minute schließen! Aber vielleicht wenn Sie mehr Sprachen dann lernen würden, würden Sie im Stande sein, mich zu verstehen!' Sam said switching to German. ('I said, ah Shut Up Valerie, you can't shut your mouth for one minute! But maybe if you learnt more languages then you'd be able to understand me!'). This time it was Danny's turn to snicker.  
'What is so funny. Daniel James Fenton, you should be ashamed of yourself. Translate what she said.' demanded Valerie.  
''Si vous faites plus de demandes, alors vous ne serez jamais capables de recevoir Danny pour traduire pour vous.' Sam said again switching back to French. ('If you make more demands, then you'll never be able to get Danny to translate for you.')  
Tucker turned his laugh into a cough.  
''Arrivederci Valerie, li vedrà presto. Li attenderò ancora al  
torment.' Sam switched to Italian. ('Goodbye Valerie, I'll see you soon to torment you more.' a/n got that from my BFFE Yumi. She's Italian).  
Valerie screamed and stormed off and the three cracked up in hysterical laughter. 'That was a good one Sam.'  
'Thanks. I've decided, I'm only gonna talk to Valerie in a different language, French and German, since you can understand french,' she looked at Tucker. 'Well a little bit. And you're nearly fluent in German.' she then looked Danny.  
'I like the way you think Sam.' Tucker said and Sam laughed.  
'I dunno guys, she seems upset.' Danny said.  
'Fine, if you wanna go sappy, then be my guest. I'll talk French. You can teach yourself German. I'll teach Tuck french.' Sam spat and she grabbed Tucker.  
'Sam wait!' Danny cried but Sam just carried on going. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam cried on Tucker's shoulder. It had been at least 2 hours since the fight and Tucker was progressing in his french.  
'Lets leave it at here Sam.'  
'I love him so much.' Sam sobbed.  
'I know.'  
'But he's too clueless to realise it!' Sam kicked the chair.  
'Then confess your love for him in the upcoming talent show.'  
'You expect me to walk up there and say, 'Danny I love you?''  
'Er...yeah. Well, do it sneakily like write a poem.'  
'I have an idea. I have to go...keep revising Tucker.'

Sam chucked her schoolbag on the floor and phoned up her other friends. Only she, and her parents knew about them. Sam had created a band out of school and she was the lead singer. They were thinking of becoming a real band, but were waiting for an opportunity.  
'So Cassandra what do you say?'  
'I say we go for it girl! When is it?'  
'This Friday.'  
'Well, get your butt off the bed and lets practice!' Cassandra cried over the phone.

The night for the talent show came and Mr Lancer was about to read the next competitor.  
Sam paced around in a black corset dress. The dress was tight at her torso and was covered with a shimmering red corset. The dress ended you by her knees and it was very wavy at the bottom. This made it easier for her to move because it would move along freely with her. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a lot of make up.'  
'Sam you'll be fine.' Tucker said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
'I dunno if I should do this, maybe I should pull out.'  
'Yo, Tumner here...'  
'IT'S TUCKER!'  
'Whatever. Anyway Tucker has just found out about us and besides we're doing this for the guy you like.' Said the Romeo, who played the drum kit.'  
'Yeah, baby we got your back.' Cassandra said. She played the keyboard.  
'Look if you love this guy, then you should admit it in our songs. Rather the songs you wrote but oh well.' said Gina, the guitarist.  
'Your right.' Sam said.  
'OK, I better go. Danny and Valerie will be waiting for me.' Tucker said.   
'Don't tell them anything!' Sam called after him.  
Suddenly two men entered and told them that their instruments and microphone was set up and all they needed to do was get on stage.  
The band went to their designated area and waited for the curtain to rise.

Tucker bounded over to Danny and Valerie.  
'Hey, sorry I'm late!' Tucker said breathing heavily.  
'Where's Sam?' Danny asked and he felt Valerie cling tighter to his arm. But Tucker didn't say.  
'You'll see.' Tucker said before walking off. Danny and Valerie followed. Valerie was getting very suspicious now. The three watched the talent show. Then Mr Lancer walked onto the stage.  
'Right, we have our last competitor. And she is...holy ice creams! Sam Manson!' Lancer gasped along with the crowd. The curtain rose to reveal 4 people. 3 girls and 1 boy. Sam began to speak into the microphone.  
'Um hey everyone. I know this is a bit of a surprise me singing and all. But I just want you to know that singing is a hobby. I would like to thank Tucker Foley for pushing me and my band into this.' Sam smiled her dazzling smile.  
'How come you never...' Danny started angrily until he heard a SHH! from a spectator below him.  
'Our band is called Potassium, so enjoy. We are gonna be performing _I know him so well_'  
(a/n brackets are the band singing background as well as playing their instruments.)

_'Nothing is so good it lasts eternally,  
Perfect situations must go wrong,  
But this has never yet prevented me,  
Wanting far too much,  
For far too long,_

Looking back,  
I could have played it differently,  
Won a few more moments,  
Who can tell,  
But it took time to understand the man,  
Now at least I know  
I know him well' she started softly. Suddenly she got louder and the crowd cheered.

'_Wasn't it good?  
(Oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine?  
(Oh so fine)  
Isn't it madness,  
He can't be mine?  
But in the end  
He needs a little bit  
More than me,  
More security,  
He needs his fantasy and freedom,  
I know him so well_

No-one in your life is with you constantly,  
No-one is completely on your side,  
And though I'd move my world to be with him,  
Still the gap between us is too wide,

Looking back,  
(Looking back)  
I could have played it differently,  
(I could have played it some other way),  
Learned about the man,  
Before I fell  
(I was just a little careless)  
But I was ever so much younger then,  
(Maybe, so much younger then)  
Now at least I know  
I know him well

Wasn't it good?  
(Oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine?  
(Oh so fine)  
Isn't it madness,  
He won't be mine?

Didn't I know?  
How it would go,  
If I knew from the start,  
Why am I falling apart?

Wasn't it good  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness,  
He won't be mine?

But in the end,  
He needs a little bit  
More than me,  
More security,  
He needs his fantasy and freedom,  
I know him so well,  
It took time to understand him,

I know him so well. ' she finished on a long note. Everyone was standing up, clapping and cheering.  
'ENCORE! ENCORE!' The crowd chanted. The band looked at eachother and smiled. Sam turned her attention to Mr Lancer who was also shouting ''encore''.

'Our next song is Mucho Mambo.' Sam announced.

Background singers: _when the, when the rimba, when the, When the rimba, when the rimba..._  
Then Sam began to sing and dance.  
Sam:_'When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

When the rimba rimba starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more.' Sam finished.

'SING ANOTHER SONG SAM!' Paulina cried out and may other people cheered.

'OK then, this one is called Next Time You Fall In Love.'

The music started and Sam began to sing again.  
_  
I guess I'm not too good at keeping love alive for long.  
I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong.  
My first love was my true love and it should have been my last.  
The only time im happys when im dreaming in the past._

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.

Sometimes you turn away from what your heart tells you is right,  
And so you settle for whatever gets you through the night.  
The flame you thought was dead may sudenely begin too burn.  
And broken hearts can be repaired thats somthing that you learn.

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.

I've relived every moment that i've ever shared with you.  
What fools we were to end a dream that looked like coming true.

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.

I guess I'm not too good at keeping love alive for long.  
I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong.  
My first love was my true love and it should have been my last.  
The only time im happys when I'm dreaming in the past.

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.

Next time you fall in love it better be with me the way it used to be.  
Back then, was when we touched the Starlight.' Sam finished her song and again the crowd cheered.

'Thank you Casper High!' Sam cried and she bowed. And people clapped. Then she stepped back and clapped with the rest of the audience for the band. They got up and bowed and the curtain fell.

Tucker was up on his feet cheering and so was Danny, but Valerie was glowering.  
'Danny, how can you be clapping for her. She never told you!'  
'And I'm glad she didn't.' Danny cried, screaming more and louder.  
'Lets go.' Tucker said and the three teenagers ran to where Sam was. Tucker opened the door to see Sam and Romeo dancing and hugging.  
'Sam you were great!" Danny cried and Sam broke free of Romeo and hugged Danny.  
'Really?' Sam asked, tears in her eyes.  
'You should totally go on Pop Idol.'  
Danny and Sam hugged again.  
'Sam, a word?' Valerie hissed and Sam followed her outside not expecting what was coming.  
'Whats up Valerie.' Sam asked casually, only to have a fist-connecting-with-face answer. Sam fell to the floor. Valerie gagged and kept hitting Sam, harder each time. Sam was crying. After about the 20th hit from Valerie she managed to remove the gag and she screamed.

'Wasn't Sam great?' Danny asked Tucker.  
'Yeah and you guys were great too.'  
'Yeah? Well us 4 have been tight caus we all love music and singing.' Romeo said.  
'Hey where's Sam?' Cassandra asked.  
'And where's Valerie?' Gina asked. Suddenly a scream answered their question. They immediately recognised it as Sam's.  
'SAM!' they all chorused. Danny was the first to the door. He opened it to see Valerie ontop of a bleeding Sam. Danny could see Sam was in agony and was crying. He could also see Valerie looking as if she wanted to kill Sam. Danny ran towards them and grabbed a kicking Valerie's waist. Sam rolled over on her side. As Danny grabbed Valerie and took her off Sam, Valerie kicked Sam very hard so Sam screamed a blood curdling scream. Danny threw Valerie in the corner and ran to Sam.  
'Sammy, speak to me. Are you OK?' Danny asked before receiving a slap.  
'Of course I'm not you idiot!' Sam said and she began to laugh. Danny wasn't happy. He scooped the laughing Sam in his arms and brought her over to Valerie, who was rubbing her head from the impact between her and the wall.  
'Baby. what are you doing with...HER!' Valerie screamed.  
'I'm not your baby Valerie. I can't believe you would attack Sam.'  
'I didn't mean too, she was saying mean things to me and I retaliated and I...'  
'Pull the other one Valerie.' Danny said disgusted. 'Consider us over.'  
'But...'  
They were interrupted by Sam laughing.  
'You know you two are perfect for eachother!' Sam laughed.  
Danny looked at Tucker and Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
'You know why. Caus your a ghost and she's a ghost hunter!' Sam giggled. Everyone looked at Danny.  
'Tucker, check if she has a concussion.' Danny said trying to cover up what Sam said. Tucker walked up to Sam and took a good look at her head.  
'I dunno, but I would see how she is tomorrow. I think she's lost a few cogs and is talking crazy.'  
There was a mutter of agreement. Valerie was shocked at how Sam knew about her being a ghost hunter.  
'You know what else?' Sam said, jumping out of Danny's arms.  
Danny looked at her.  
'What else Sam?' Danny asked worriedly.  
'Valerie attacked me caus I love you Danny!' Sam laughed hysterically, 'strange isn't it. Me and you. I wonder what it would be like if we were together.' Sam began jumping up and down on one spot like a 5 year old receiving a present. Suddenly she fainted. Danny caught her just in time.  
'Woah, she really hit her head.' said Romeo.  
'I totally agree.' Danny said. Tucker was worried caus Sam had just blurted out her feelings with out realising it.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up on something soft. Her head was throbbing and she hurt all over. She lifted a hand to her head.  
'Look Danny she's awake!' came Tucker's voice. Sam opened her eyes groggily.  
'Where am I?' she asked.  
'On my bed, in my bedroom.' Danny said. Sam sat up only to fall back down.  
'Poor Danny's been looking after you all night Sammy.' Cassandra said.  
'He is so sweet.' Gina said only to be nudged by Cassandra.  
'We're gonna get going Sammy.' said Romeo and he and the band left, leaving only the ghost fighting trio.  
'Sam did you mean what you said yesterday?' Danny asked, fear in his eyes. Sam saw this and immediately saw it as negative.  
'What did I say?' Sam asked bolting upright. Danny pushed her gently back down and dabbed her forehead with cool water.  
'You kinda started blabbering on about Danny being a ghost and that you...loved him.' Tucker said.   
'Oh.' Sam muttered. 'I'm so sorry Danny. I didn't mean it!' and she grabbed his hand.  
'It's OK Sam, I covered it up by saying you might have a concussion.' Danny explained.  
'Valerie beat you up bad Sam.' Tucker said and he gave her a mirror. Sam screamed when she saw herself.  
'I look awful!' Sam cried.  
'Sam, I'll make you better.' Danny yawned and Sam noticed the black bags under his eyes.  
'You look like a panda Danny.' Sam laughed and Danny smiled.  
'You two ought to get some rest. I'll go and talk to Jazz downstairs. Tucker left his PDA on the wardrobe on purpose so he could watch the love confession that could come up.

The next morning came and Sam woke up to see Danny's head on her chest. Sam smiled and stroked his hair. She gently and patiently stroked Danny's jaw line and began to gently tickle his palm.  
Danny woke up the next day to feel someone stroking his hair and skin.  
'Morning sleepyhead. I see it's my turn to be a human pillow.'  
'Hey Sam.' Danny said tiredly.  
'Um I feel better so can I get up please?' Sam asked.  
'Oh yeh sure.' Danny said immediately getting off Sam.  
'Thanks. I see you brought some of my stuff over.' Sam said, daintily getting up and walking over to her clothes and make up.  
'Yeah.' Danny yawned again. Sam smiled and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.  
Sam shut the door wearing a lot of make up, especially concealer. She was wearing a tight black boob tube dress with silver footless tights and black silky pumps. The dress stuck to her thighs and made her look very sexy. She was also wearing a gold necklace with a black onyx jewel encrusted with diamonds on. She opened Danny's bedroom door to see him fast asleep on the bed. She smiled and pulled the covers over him. Then she kissed his cheek and then went to find Tucker. Danny smiled when he felt Sam's lips against his cheek.

About an hour later Danny woke up to see himself in the bed, fully clothed with the covers over him. He also saw that Sam's stuff was gone and the door was shut.  
'Shit! I'm late for school!' Danny got out of the bed, took a quick shower, dress, turned ghost and flew out of the window to meet Sam and Tucker talking in the park. Danny landed in front of them and stared at Sam.  
'I don't remember that outfit!' Danny said.  
'Oh Tuck bought it for me ages ago.' Sam said twirling around. 'You like?'  
'It's...beautiful. You're beautiful.' Danny whispered. Sam blushed.  
'We have to get to school.' Sam said looking at her feet.  
'Do we have to?' Danny whined, 'we could just have a good time not going.'  
'Unlike you, I care about my future.' Sam put her dainty hands on her dainty hips.  
'Hey! I do care about my future!' Danny cried acting as if he was emotionally hurt.  
'Sure ya do.' Sam said. 'Well, we better get to school.'  
The boys sighed and followed her.

Sam opened the doors of Casper High and the first thing she heard were whistling.  
'Sammy, you were great at singing yesterday.'  
'Thanks.' she answered sweetly and she turned and grabbed Danny's shirt.  
'Woah Sam, what's wrong?' Danny asked fearfully.  
'Cummon ghost boy, your strong. Lift me onto your shoulders so I can make an announcement.'  
'What!'  
'Are you not strong enough?' Sam smirked letting his shirt go. Danny smiled back evilly.  
'Oh, I'm strong.' he smirked and he grabbed Sam's petit waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Sam shakily stood up and rested a hand on Danny's head.  
'HEY!' she called and everyone stopped and looked at Danny and Sam.  
'Woah, how did you get so strong Fenton?' asked Kwan.  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Danny said smiling.  
'Yo! Has anyone seen Gray?'  
'No.' came some responses.  
'Hey Sammy she's there!' said Paulina and she pointed at Valerie who was entering the corridor. She saw a very angry Sam standing on one of Danny's shoulder's.  
Sam jumped down and landed in the 4th ballet position.  
'You!' she pointed her long thin finger at the African American ghost hunter.  
'What about me boyfriend stealer!' Valerie spat.  
'I am no boyfriend stealer! But you beat me up bad yesterday Valerie Gray!'  
'Did not?'  
'Yeah you did.'  
'What proof have you got.'  
'Paulina, make up remover.' Sam said not bothering to look at Paulina, she just kept her eyes fixed on Valerie. Paulina rummaged through her handbag and found the make up remover wipes. She handed one to Sam who took her make up off to reveal bumps, bruises and a very big black eye. The crowd gasped.  
'She can't be trusted! She's a ghost hunter, works for Vlad Masters, the mayor who is cold, and in love with Danny's mum and she can kill! For your own good keep away from her!' Sam cried.  
'Why you little bitch!' Valerie shrieked and she ran at Sam. Suddenly a green glowing forcefield formed between her and Sam. 'What the?'  
Everyone looked at the direction from which the blast came from. What they saw was unbelievable, well to them.  
Danny stood there holding one hand in front of him and standing in a fighting position. What scared the most was his hand was glowing.  
'Let her be. This is between you and me.' Danny hissed.  
'Oh yeah?' Valerie got up.  
'Change into your ghost hunting gear!' Danny growled, glaring at her.  
'I only use that for Phantom.' she put on her evilest grin only to find Danny laughing. Every one stared at him. Danny collapsed onto Paulina.  
'Ew get him off me.'  
'Valerie, your looking right at him!' Danny laughed.  
'Your not Phantom!'  
'Oh yeah?' Danny turned into Danny Phantom in front of everyone. There were gasps from the crowd as the ghost boy stood exactly where Danny had been standing.  
'You mean, I _dated_ the ghost boy!'  
Danny nodded while still laughing hysterically. Suddenly he was blown back by one of Valerie's guns.  
'Take that ghost.'  
'DANNY!' Sam and Paulina cried in chorus.  
Sam was the first on e to get to Danny.  
'Oh Danny are you OK?'  
'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I have a plan.'  
'Yeah what is it.'  
Danny hurriedly whispered the plan to her.  
'You sure?' Sam asked.  
'Hey, it'll be alright. Just think of it as a fake out make out.' Danny smiled.  
'Ok then.'  
'Good Luck.'  
Danny blasted himself so he was knocked out and Sam screamed. Suddenly the red huntress came around the corner on her hover board with many students behind her.  
'You killed him!' Sam cried and she bent down towards Danny.  
'No! Keep away from that dangerous ghost Manson!' Valerie cried. Sam payed no attention to her. She pressed her lips against Danny's.  
Danny's eyes flickered open to see the plan working. He smiled and kissed her back.  
'DANNY!' Sam cried in shock. 'Oh Danny! and she jumped on him and hugged him.  
'Now I can kill you again ghost!' Valerie cackled.  
'To kill him, you have to kill me first.' Sam said bravely, stepping in front of Danny.  
'Sam, this isn't in the plan!' Danny hissed.  
'Me too.' came Paulina's voice and she stood next to Sam. Soon lots of other people stood in front of Danny.  
'So be it.' Valerie hissed. She aimed the gun at Sam and set it to full blast and a wide span large enough to kill all the people in her way. She pulled the trigger and it was as if it was in slow motion:

Everyone's eyes widened but none of the moved. Danny became scared. He couldn't let these kids die for him. He panicked and thought that he was half dead and he would become full ghost if he was killed. His eyes widened as the blast came closer.   
'Nooooo!' he cried and he shot a huge beam the blasted everyone out the way. Only one person was uncovered and that was Sam. Danny got up and with his white hair flickering in front of his eyes. He ran and threw himself in front of Sam so he took the blast full on. Valerie smirked and flew off.

(not slow motion now)

'Danny!' Sam cried and she looked at the body in front of him. The blast had forced him to morph back to Danny Fenton. 'Please no!' Sam collapsed to her knees by him and put her hands over her face.  
'Um, cummon, everyone go back to your knitting. Lets leave her alone for a bit.' Tucker said ushering shocked people away.

Sam took Danny's dead body into her arms and burrowed her neck into his chest.  
'Why Danny? Why did you have to leave me? I never told you how much I loved you?' she whispered into his chest, her re-applied makeup smudging on his shirt.  
'Please come back to me Danny. I love you so much.' she whispered into his chest. 'Please, I really need you.'  
'Sam?'  
'Danny, shut up can't you see that I'm...DANNY!' Sam cried and she looked up to see the ghost of Danny Phantom.  
'How?'  
'I'm fully ghost.'  
'Why?'  
Danny landed in front of her on his knees.  
'Because...I...'  
'Because?'  
'I...'  
Sam took his face in her hands and kissed him.  
'Oh Danny!' Sam jumped on him and cried again.  
'Sammy, I can't stay.'  
'But Danny, I want to be with you forever!' Sam cried.  
'So do I sam, but don't forget, I still have a job to do - hunting ghosts.'  
'Promise me one thing.'  
'What?'  
'Pleas don't go evil.'  
'I promise Sam.'  
'I love you Danny.' Sam whispered and the two kissed.  
'Sam we have to go to to...' Tucker started. His eyes widened when he saw Sam in the arms of the one and only Danny Phantom and whats more? They were kissing. 'Am I hallucinating?' Tucker asked rubbing his eyes. When Danny was still there he cried out:  
'DANNY!'  
'Hey Tuck.'  
People heard Tucker and immediately ran to where the noise came from to see human Danny on the floor and Danny Phantom holding Sam.  
'I should get going.' Danny said.  
'I'll call the hospital.'  
'No one is to tell anyone what happened OK?' Tucker said and he called the hospital.  
'Sam can I have a word?' Danny asked and he led Sam over to a corner.  
'What's wrong.'  
'I'll probably be gone for a couple of years.'  
'You mean...'  
'Yeah. If you want to move on , tell me now.'  
'Never.'  
'Then I'm asking you know. By the time I return...'  
'What are you getting at?' Sam asked. Danny got down on one knee.  
'I can't believe I'm sating this at 14, but when I return will you marry me?'  
There was silence.  
'Yes.' Sam sobbed and she jumped on him. 'I love you so much Danny.'  
'I have to go Sammy.'  
'I know.'  
'Oh here. I nearly forgot the ring.'  
'But you don't have the money.'  
'I don't need it when I have ghost powers.' Danny smiled and in his hand became an ice circle with a whole in. Danny picked a stone from the ground and use his ectoplasmic ray to turn it into a diamond. Then he fused the two together.  
'I used nature for you.' he smiled.  
'Won't it melt?' she asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
'Not this ice.' Danny smiled.  
'So, I guess I'll see you in the future.' Sam sighed and Danny smiled.  
'Just think that when I'm back, you'll hear wedding bells.'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you more.' Danny kissed the top of Sam's head before flying off.


End file.
